


actually, it is weird

by Imorz



Category: No Homo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Hey, Ditya. Apa kabar?[ Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Spesial) ]





	actually, it is weird

**Author's Note:**

> No Homo sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya apitnobaka. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Rasanya baru kemarin Brian merasakan eforia kelulusan. Makan pizza bersama teman-teman satu angkatan di salah satu _mall_ dan bernyanyi di dalam karaoke seperti orang gila. Jumlah foto membludak memenuhi galeri ponsel serta rentetan denting aplikasi _chatting_ dari grupnya.

Tapi cermin yang menunjuk refleksi diri tidak sedang berbohong.

Kumis tipis pirang dan jenggot keriting pada dagunya juga berkata demikian. Hari-hari itu sudah berlalu lama, lama sekali. Momen itu dan segala tetek bengeknya. Brian mengelusnya, bertanya-tanya berapa usianya sekarang? Ia sudah terlampau lupa, bahkan jarang merayakan ulang tahun seperti dulu ia belia. Dua lima? Dua tujuh? Atau delapan belas? Hanya bercanda.

Ia lalu mengambil pisau cukur, mengoles krim pada area wajah tertentu dan mulai membersihkan. Bibirnya mengucur senandung alunan lagu dangdut. Tempo hari acara kesukaan Brian memang kompetisi dangdut yang membahana. Sesekali menontonnya disitus daring jika ada waktu luang lebih. Tidak peduli orang-orang menatapnya aneh sebagai bule yang mencintai kearifan lokal.

Nah, wajahnya sudah jauh lebih muda. Seperti kembali ke usia tujuh belas. Brian menunjuk cerminan diri, "Wow, kau tampan sekali bung," kemudian terdiam dan malu sendiri.

Ponselnya berdering nyaring, Brian buru-buru kembali ke kamar dan meraihnya.

"Halo? Ada apa nggi? Iya, iya, nanti kesana—hah? Oh, soal proyek _editing_ itu? Kan sudah dibahas dirapat kemarin. Kamu sih kerjaannya molor, nontonin drama korea sampai subuh. Iyaa, nanti aku jelasin ulang. Hooh, sip. Oke, siap. _Bye_."

Percakapannya dengan Anggi berangsung singkat. Wanita yang sudah ia kenal baik sejak masa kuliah itu kini juga menjadi rekan kerja yang kompatibel. Beruntung Anggi tipe yang rajin, suka meneraktir makan, dan sering meminjamkan majalah yang ada Raisa. Maka Anggi laksana oasis di gurun pasir Brian yang tandus.

Omong-omong soal rekan, bagaimana kabar Ditya?

Lelaki yang menjadi sohibnya sejak kecil hingga dewasa yang kini bekerja di luar kota. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berpisah. Untuk pertama kalinya Brian merasa kehilangan.

Ah. Brian bukan sosok yang melankolis. Ditya pasti sedang pontang-panting bekerja keras ala-ala insinyur teknik di sana. Memakai helm pengaman dan sepatu but serta gulungan kertas karton di genggaman kanan. Sedangkan Brian adalah pegawai kantoran sebuah penerbit ternama yang sehari-harinya mengonsumsi aksara.

Anggi memintanya datang sejam lagi, namun hujan kemudian turun dan kemalasan Brian ikut menghampiri.

"Mandi tidak, ya."

Jemarinya memutar-mutar ponsel. Matanya melirik pada gerimis yang turun buru-buru.

"Mandi, deh."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Itu Anggi. Berbalut jas kerja hitam dan kemeja ungu, rok span selutut, serta sepatu _highheels_ hitam. Kian hari wanita itu semakin cantik, Brian tersenyum padanya ketika menghampiri. 

"Astaga, Brian." Anggi menaruh ponsel yang sempat ia mainkan, "Janjinya kan jam sepuluh, ini setengah sebelas bego. Jangan jadikan hujan alasan, lo punya mobil."

Brian terkekeh.

"Yah ketawa, gak lucu."

"Oke, oke, maaf."

Anggi menyeruput kopinya, "Jadi, jelasin yang dibilang direktur kemarin. Sumpah, gue ngantuk gila. Salahin Gong Yoo."

Brian melirik skeptis sementara Anggi bergidik.

"Lo dapet proyek lagi, tiga buku. Gak, gak ada novel. Isinya filsafat semua."

"Anjir. Sedih."

"Harusnya gue ambil bahasa Jepang aja kemaren, biar sekalian bisa nerjemahin _manga_."

"Apasih, setahu gue lo doyan tabloid ibu-ibu."

Yang ada Raisa saja, jika Brian boleh protes.

"Bri, kemarin gue ketemu temen lama. Dia mau ke sini juga, mungkin bentar lagi nyampe." Anggi memeriksa ponselnya, "Eh, udah depan kafe!"

"Siapa? Saka?"

Brian menaruh tanda tanya sedangkan Anggi buru-buru pergi ke luar tanpa menjawab. Merasa haus, Brian lalu memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan teh hangat.

Pundaknya ditepuk.

"Brian."

Lalu Brian menganga.

"Ternyata lo emang nambah gantengan dikit, ya. Kirain foto-foto instagram lo di- _edit_ semua."

Kesal, sih. Tapi, ya, Brian menganga.

Sosok itu, Ditya. Dengan kontur tubuh tinggi tegap dan pundak yang lebar. Bisepnya seperti ingin beringsak keluar dari kemeja hitam legam dengan lengan yang digulung hingga sikut. Bibirnya berhias cengiran sedangkan Brian melongo seperti orang dungu. Lalu ada Anggi yang muncul menggemaskan dari balik punggung Ditya.

Brian hanya pernah melihat pria ini lewat foto-foto kirimannya dan jejaring sosial Ditya. Pria itu benar-benar tumbuh layaknya laki-laki yang matang. Diam-diam Brian iri, karena tubuhnya tidak seaduhai Ditya.

"Ditya?"

"Yoi, bro."

Anggi tersenyum, mendorong Ditya duduk di samping Brian sementara ia memilih kursi depan.

"Maaf ya Bri, aku gak bilang-bilang kalo Ditya mau ke sini. Soalnya aku mau ini jadi kejutan."

"Gue terkejut,” Brian masih melongo. “Wow, Ditya lo—lo gagah banget, asli.”

Ditya mengulum senyum, “Makasih Bri, tapi kok gue rada geli.” Lantas Brian memberikan pukulan gemas pada pinggang pria itu..

“Kita udah bareng-bareng dari kecebong sampe jadi katak dewasa, kemana-mana berdua, mandi berdua, sekamar berdua, baru sekarang lo bilang geli. Kok, hati gue sakit ya.”

Tawa Ditya mengucur setelahnya, “Ah elah, bercanda doang, Bri. Sewot amat.”

Anggi, sebagai satu-satunya kaum hawa yang duduk di depan dua kepala adam, menganalisa keadaan ini dengan dua buah kata, yaitu canggung dan aneh. Kata canggung lebih mengarah pada Ditya sementara Brian aneh.

“Aku mau ke toilet bentar, ya.” Anggi cepat-cepat berlalu.

Tiba-tiba Ditya beralih dan mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi depan, tempat yang Anggi duduki sebelumnya. “Enakan duduk di sini, bisa langsung ngeliat muka lo.”

Brian mendengus, “Kerjaan lo gimana, Dit? Dah dapet pacar belom?”

Bayang-bayang hitam menguar di belakang Ditya, “Brian, kok lo malah ngingetin sama dua hal itu, sih. Gue kemari buat _refreshing_ , ketemuan sama lo sama anggi, lo malah ngomongin kerjaan sama pacar.” Ia melanjutkan, “Kerjaan gue ngebunuh gue banget dan soal pacar … ada sih, satu.”

“Lah, emang mau dua?”

“Kurang ajar. Tapi gue emang punya dua.”

“Buset.”

Brian tidak habis pikir sobat seperjuangannya itu bisa begitu bejat. _Puberty hit him like a truck_.

Seorang pelayan menaruh pesanan Brian. Ditya menyambarnya seenak hati.

“Itu teh gue—“

“Ayah gue ngenalin sama anak temennya yang cewek, karena gak enakan ya udah gue diminta pacarin.” Ia meneguk teh curian, lalu menatap Brian, “Padahal gue kan udah punya lo.”

 

_Huh?_

 

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Otak Brian mendadak mudik. Brian jadi semacam manusia purba yang harus memroses segalanya dengan menganga.

Ditya menaruh teh, “Brian, enam bulan lagi gue nikah sama dia.” 

Napasnya tercekat, “Nikah … oh, nikah, ya. Jangan lupa makanannya adain lontong sayur, jangan cuma makanan barat.”

Lagi-lagi Ditya tertawa halus, lalu menyeruput teh curian semena-mena.

Anggi hadir, sepat bingung dengan perubahan posisi duduk Ditya, lalu memilih duduk di samping Brian.

“Nanti gue kenalin dia sama lo, Bri. Jangan sampe lu ikutan suka, ya. Lu cuma boleh suka sama gue.”

“Apaan sih.”

Apa yang dua laki-laki tampan ini bicarakan ketika Anggi ke kamar mandi? Sepertinya ia telah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting. Anggi bertanya-tanya.

Pasalnya, ketika ia duduk, persis di samping Brian, dari bawah meja, si lelaki pirang segera meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat.

 

Ada apa?

 

Kenapa senyum Brian tampak palsu?

 

Brian aneh.

 

“Dit, sekali lagi itu teh gue.”

“Oh, iya, maaf.”

**Author's Note:**

> iseng bikin ditya/brian, semoga terhibur meski rada nyesek dikit. tapi ya udahlah, life must go on. kali aja ditya beneran belok /eh


End file.
